


Just Campaigning

by MsICanDoWhateverIWant1



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Political Campaigns, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsICanDoWhateverIWant1/pseuds/MsICanDoWhateverIWant1
Summary: Only 10 minutes is needed.





	Just Campaigning

“Ladies and gentlemen, the best changemaker I have ever met, Hillary Rodham Clinton.” he announces.

There she is looking so divine. As he looks at her walking towards him, he can’t help but be amazed by her beauty. There’s just something about his wife that still make him in awe of. Actually everything about his wife he is in awe of, even her stubbornness he loves. She walks happily moving her hips left and right with her big smile and her eyes wide open. She just looks so happy. He still doesn’t understand why pundits say that she’s not good at campaigning. He believes she does. When people see her, their energy raise. It was electric inside this room. He could sense the extreme enthusiasm of every single person when they see Hillary. He holds her hand while she walks up the little stairs. She gives him a slight smack on the lips. He wants more, but he knows he can’t. His wife isn’t really comfortable with PDA. They rarely kiss on the lips in public, just like this. She doesn’t like it because when we shared a kiss back in 2004 during my presidential library ceremony the media was all over that kiss. She doesn’t like it when her personal life is being broadcasted, so they rarely kiss in public after. That’s why he prefers them in private he can kiss her whenever wherever. 

He leaves the stage and sits on the chair just below the stage to listen to her speech. She gets better at doing this. She is beginning to really love campaigning, but the media makes it much harder for her. As she speaks about her plans and policies, he can’t stop adoring her. His eyes completely focus on her. He is enamored by her. As the speech goes on, he realizes that he is not listening to her anymore. He is just gazing at her. Looking at her from head to toe. Analyzing every single detail of her body. 

He begins with her face. There are now wrinkles across her face still, it does not diminish her beauty at all. It actually makes her more gorgeous in his eyes. Her eyes. Her baby blue eyes twinkling while she talks. He loved staring at those very expressive eyes. By just looking at her eyes, he knows whether she’s angry or joyful. They usually communicate with their eyes, especially when surrounded by a lot of people. He then gazes at her lips. Those soft lips that he probably has kissed a more than a thousand times. He loves kissing her, especially after. She will let out a very sweet smile with a slight giggle that just melts him completely. He then gazes her neck where he tries not to give her a hickey there every time he kisses her neck. Now on her collarbone, he imagines him kissing her one by one on her shoulders then down. 

He suddenly stops thinking about it because he realizes that he is hardening. He doesn’t want to get a boner in public, that would be embarrassing. He moves while still sitting on the chair, straightens himself and clears his throat. He decides that he should probably not do this in public or this will be probably all over the news. He just has to wait later to continue this. Just a little more patience. 

He is relieved when he realizes that she is finishing her speech. He stands up preparing to clap as soon as she says, “Thank you.” when she does. Everyone is in sync to applaud the woman that will break the highest glass ceiling. He joins her on stage giving her a kiss on the cheek and holding her hand. They wave to the audience thanking them for coming. They shake hands and interact with the audience for a few minutes before retreating backstage. 

As Hillary talks to one of her aides about her schedule the next day, Bill talks o the secret service if they can give them a few minutes alone. He promises that they will just be backstage. The secret service oblige. They say that they will only be giving them the most ten minutes. As soon as the ten minutes are up, they have to be within distance of them. Bill accepts the offer, he is thankful that they even agreed. It’s 6:00 PM, so by 6:10 the secret service will be back that is why even if Hillary isn’t even done talking to her aide, he grabs her hand and walks through the hallway. She is confused. 

“Hey, I’m not done talking to Jake and where are we going? Why are you in a rush?” she asks

“I need you.” he says firmly, walking down the hallway trying to open doors, but most of them are locked, “Damn it! Don’t you usually have room every time you do a rally?”

“Need me? What’s wrong? and yeah I do, but this was not really planned remember so no rooms and we didn’t even need one so what’s the point.” she says while walking rapidly as Bill tries opening the door but still failing. 

“Honey. what are you doing?” she asks.

Thankfully, one door opens. 

“Ahh, finally,” he says. He grabs her into the room. They realize they were in a janitor’s room. She gives him a confused look. 

“What are we doing in a janitor’s room?” 

“I didn’t realize it is going to be the janitor’s room” he locks the door. 

“Why did you just lock the door?”

Bill leans in and covers her face with his hands. “You were amazing on stage,” he kisses her on the lips. 

“Well, thank you,” she breaks away from the kiss, “that’s the reason why you want to go to the janitor’s room? To tell me I did great?”

He smirks, “No, not just that I want you,” kisses her again.

“You want me?” breaks away again.

“Yeah, I want my wife. I want to make love to her.” giving her a kiss on the forehead. 

“You want us to have sex inside the janitor’s room?! Are you serious?” she asks.

“Why not?”

“That’s insane. What if someone might see us?”

“No one’s going to see us. The door is locked and I already told the secret service to give us ten minutes.”

“Ha! Oh gosh! You really planned this did you?” she giggles.

“Kinda, but not the janitor’s room. I was hoping it was an office, but this will be fine.” kisses her again much more passionately. 

“Oh my goodness, I can’t…..believe I’m ……going to have sex…. in a janitor’s room in my …..age. ” while kissing him. 

“There’s always room for new experiences,” he says while covering her cheeks with his hands to initiate another kiss. She moves backward leaning on a shelf with towels in it. She maintains her balance by putting her hands at the back leaning on the shelf causing some towels to fall on the floor. This will be messy. He kisses her more passionately and sloppier. She opens her mouth to let his tongue wander. Their kiss in sync. He signals her to remove her jacket and her top, she immediately follows. He unhooks her bra. He immediately caresses one of her breasts and plays with her nipple. Her arms surround his neck to make him closer, letting her jacket, top, and bra fall to the ground. Her nipple hardens. He breaks away from the kiss then sucks at her nipple causing her to moan. He continues to play with one nipple with his tongue while caressing the other with one hand. She moans. She entwines her right hand through his gray hair. He continues to play with her breasts while she looks up the ceiling controlling her emotions, letting out a big moan. As he plays with her breasts, she unbuttons his shirt as fast as she can. Halfway, she stops. It’s enough for her hand to roam around his chest. She just wants to feel his warmth. 

2 minutes. 

As much as he wants to continue foreplay, he knows they don’t really have that much time. The secret service only gave him 10 minutes then they will look for them. They are already breaking the code. So, he casually unbuttons and unzips her pants that quickly slips down to the floor. That is one of the reasons why he loves her pantsuits, they are easy to remove. He immediately put his hand in her panties where he realizes that she is already wet which makes him really harden. When his finger touches her clit, she let out a moan. 

“You’re so fast..” she complains while breathing heavily. 

“Sorry, hon. We only got ten minutes. Don’t worry, I’ll make it worth it.” he kisses her as he puts one finger in her that causes her to sigh. She holds his arms to control her emotions because she doesn’t want to come just yet. He puts another finger in and increases his speed. She tightens her grip to him. She leans on his shoulder to muffle her moans. She doesn’t want to risk on being heard. Goodness, he can’t help, but harden when he sees his wife like this. She looks so vulnerable, only he can make her like this. 

4 minutes. 

She looks down to catch her breath. There she sees his bulge. “Honey, you’re having a boner,” she jokes while breathing heavily. 

“I know.” because of that he releases his fingers causing her to groan, “be patient.” he kisses her. 

He unbuttons and unzips his pants, putting down his briefs. He looks at her, her eyes that can just instantly make him smile. He gives her a long kiss. He leans so near that her breasts are leaning on him. He lifts her left leg and put it on his waist. She puts her arms around his neck. There he puts his dick in her, instantly her walls surround his dick. Throbbing inside her. She leans her head on his shoulder feeling so much pleasure, she lightly curses at him to show how good she feels. He moves in and out slowly until she gets comfortable. 

6 mins. 

Slowly, moves in and out. Moves in and out. Rhythmically. He does it so well. So in sync, his body knows her body so perfectly. He lets out a moan as he goes faster. She hugs him tighter, now biting his shoulder. In the janitor’s room, all you can hear are muffling sounds and the joining of two people who still, after 45 years still has so much passion for one another. He moves faster and harder as he reaches the edge. She is also at the brink. She struggles to be in balance and keep her left leg on his waist. She can’t think properly, there is just so much carnal desire and pleasure surrounding her whole body. Both of their body in sync, both moving to reach their orgasm. She reaches hers first. Giving out a big sigh, she lets the pleasure takes over her whole system that all she can do is lean on him. He thrust few more times before he also reaches his. Both of them breathless. Both of them trying to regain their strength and breath. Satisfied. As they are hugging, he looks at his watch to see what time it is.

9 mins. Just in time.

“Honey, we better dress. The secret service will be looking for us in one minute. You know them, they can find us anywhere.”

“I know that,” she giggles.

10 mins.

He opens the door. He holds her hand. They leave the room.

“Mr. President, 10 minutes are up.”

“Yes, it is. Thanks, gentlemen” he walks forward, looks at her giving her a smile.

Walking together, like nothing extraordinary just happened. As usual. Act normal.


End file.
